


On the Hunt

by AgentOHare



Series: Combiner Vores [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, im sorry this was so late, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: In light of recent events, Hun-Gurr gets an idea...





	On the Hunt

Hun-Gurr was on the hunt.

 

He was hungry, as was to be expected from someone  _ named _ Hun-Gurr. He’d eat damn near anything. Energon, rocket fuel, scrap, radioactive waste, it was all fair game to him. The term “garbage guts” came to mind when one thought of the twin-headed beast.

 

However, none of these things were on the menu today. Hun-Gurr wanted to try something (relatively) new. It all started from a conversation he’d overheard…

 

_ Hun-Gurr prowled through the halls of the Nemesis. There was nary a sound to be heard; only the ambient darkness kept him company. He was on his way to a midnight snack when he heard soft murmurs coming from a room- the one belonging to the Command Trine. Figures. Skywarp always stayed up far too late for his own good. The Terrorcon was about to go on his merry way when he heard something intriguing. _

 

_ “No, TC. I know you were unconscious but you’ve gotta believe me. Menasor swallowed Megatron- SWALLOWED, as in, WHOLE!” _

 

_ Hun-Gurr froze, then leaned in to place his audial on the door. _

 

_ “Skywarp, how on earth do you expect me to believe that?” _

 

_ “I’ve got recorded footage! Screamer conned him into doing it!” _

 

_ “Sh-! Not so loud! You don’t want to wake him up, do you? _

 

_ There was video? This he had to see. Carefully, he nudged the door open and approached the Seekers. _

 

_ “Hun-Gurr? What brings you here?” Thundercracker inquired. _

 

_ “Yeah!” whispered Skywarp. “Don’t you usually raid the energon stores at this hour?” _

 

_ Hun-Gurr kept his voice low. “Yes, yes I do. However, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. I would like to see this video Skywarp was talking about.” _

 

_ All was deathly silent for a moment as the two jets contemplated. _

 

_ “Okay.” Skywarp broke the silence. “I’ll send you my visual feed. Just go, and try not to make too much noise.” _

 

_ “Much appreciated.” _

 

_ Hun-Gurr received the download, and quietly as can be he slunk out of the room. He retreated to the washracks to watch the video in private. Optics shuttering, he opened the file and played it. _

 

_ The video was… bizarre. Menasor had Megatron in a firm grip. The warlord was thrashing wildly and screaming. Menasor taunted him, and casually tossed him into his mouth. After a minute or so, the combiner swallowed, sending a visible bulge down his throat. Starscream cheered, and Menasor licked his lips in satisfaction. _

 

_ This got Hun-Gurr thinking. He was used to tearing Autobots apart and eating chunks, but to swallow one whole and feel it struggling helplessly inside? THAT was something he wanted to try. However, there was a glaring problem: big as he was, it was physically impossible to swallow even a minibot. The dragon briefly contemplated trying it with a squishy instead, but decided that an Autobot would be far more satisfying. But how would he be at the size to accomplish that? _

 

_ It hit him like a ton of bricks. Abominus! _

 

_ It wouldn’t be hard to convince the other Terrorcons to join him on the hunt. They were just as sadistic as he was, and they lived for the hunt. The very thought of live prey made Hun-Gurr’s stomach cry out in desire. How he wished to taste an Autobot’s hopelessness! _

 

Hun-Gurr already had the whole conversation with his twisted crew, who predictably agreed. 

 

Now, in the dead of night, the Terrorcons skirted Autobot territory, hoping to find a hapless patroller wandering a liiiiiiitle too close to the turret-guarded border. Laser fire was definitely not on the menu tonight. The beasts hid in the inky shadows from the rock formations, inching closer and closer.

 

After a few disappointing hours, their efforts were rewarded. A sedan bearing the Autobot crest was spotted in the distance. This was their chance. 

 

Taking out a tiny distress flare from his subspace, Hun-Gurr lit it and threw it to another rock formation. The flare bounced off the cracked ground and ricocheted off of a few rocks before rolling to a stop a safe distance away.

 

Upon hearing the hiss, the patroller turned to see a burning, flickering light in the distance. Now something to note is that this particular Autobot wasn’t the brightest fuse in the box. The night so far was quiet- no sign of those Decepticreeps. But all that light and smoke? That was the telltale sign of a signal flare, the kind humans used when they were in danger. And what kind of Autobot would he be if he ignored a human in need?

 

Gun in hand, he carefully approached the light. The flare sat hissing on the cracked earth, nobody to be found. But then why was it there?

 

A laser shot grazed his left earpiece, destroying his comlink.

 

Oh. It was a trap. Damn.

 

“Terrorcons,  _ combine! _ ”

 

DAMN.

 

The five beasts fitted together in midair, forming a hulking metal titan so dark that its piercing yellow optics were the only thing readily visible. Abominus awoke, and sniffed the air, catching the scent of the Autobot and sending his senses into a frenzy. He knew prey when he smelled it. The optics of the predator met those of his prey, and he  _ ran. _

 

The Autobot screamed at the top of his vocalizer, so loud that his voice cracked with static, but he was simply too far away to be heard. The monster behind him was gaining by the second, and there was nowhere to hide. The rocks wouldn’t save him from a beast that could crush them like they were rice cakes. 

 

His stamina was failing him. Against his will, the Autobot began to slow, and in the haste to get moving again he stumbled and fell face first, skidding on the dry earth. 

 

This was it. He’d participated in the race of life against this monster and he lost. Abominus stalked closer and gave a low growl. The exhausted Autobot scrambled to get away but was pinned to the ground by wicked claws. His pursuer let out a victorious roar.

 

Abominus crouched down, his visor burning into the Autobot’s optics as he got uncomfortably close, close enough to smell his hot, rancid breath. The combiner’s lips parted in a snarl, exposing sharp, shiny teeth. A small river of drool leaked out and spattered on the Autobot’s forehead, but he was too frightened to care. Spent and frozen in terror, the patroller couldn’t react as Abominus lapped at him with his foul glossa, tasting his prey. Then, the gestalt bit down on the bot’s body, not with any force but still hard enough to draw energon.

 

Eventually, Abominus’ jaws closed around the Autobot, taking a few pounds of sandy dirt as well. The mouth was oppressively hot, and smelled like a swamp. Like some great tentacle, the glossa curled around the Autobot’s form, trapping him against the palate as more hot saliva splashed over him. Energon from his wounds was absorbed by the taste receptors, mixing with the dry dirt and the metallic tang of the plating. Abominus growled in pleasure.

 

The Autobot screamed.

 

The Autobot scrounged the energy for one final bout of struggling. He didn’t want to acknowledge that it was in vain at this point, that if anything he’d only annoy his captor. He flailed desperately in the beast’s mouth, covered in slime. His hydraulics ached with fatigue, yet he was not ready to give up. The morsel screamed and fought valiantly, until the flame in his spark was doused by a wave of saliva that sent him toward the giant’s throat.

 

He desperately scrambled to reach a back tooth, anything that could stop his descent. Down he went, and just before the point of no return the tiny bot spread his limbs wide, preventing him from falling in. 

 

Abominus’ throat itched in response to the puny Autobot’s resistance. The combiner coughed, jostling the bot. The bot fell over, and before he could react the glossa pushed him over the edge and into the cruel grip of the esophageal tube, where he was swallowed effortlessly.

 

Down, down he went along the dark, oppressively tight channel. He screamed, vocalizer raw from overuse. He wriggled weakly in a last bid to stop his descent further into the beast. It was only when he plummeted into the humid heat of the giant’s gurgling stomach that his defeat truly sank in. 

 

Terrified and alone, the poor sedan sunk into a fetal position and began to sob.

 

Meanwhile, Abominus was patting his growling belly, laughing at his snack’s fear and misery. It was rather satisfying to finally have the morsel slip down and sink into his gut after all that trouble. Sneaking into enemy territory, chasing the morsel around, nearly choking… Yep, it was all worth it.

 

Abominus knew that he had to be back at the Decepticon base by sunrise. But the night was still young in his optics, and his fuel tank worked fast. For now, the gestalt was content to recline against a rock and take in his Autobot’s agony as he digested alive.

 

Life at the moment was good for Abominus.


End file.
